we enter a world (that's entirely our own)
by archadians
Summary: Jeon Jungkook. Asrama ular. Tahun Kelima. Memiliki sepuluh target pencapaian untuk satu tahun ke depan di Hogwarts. Dan, terpilih menjadi representatif untuk Turnamen Triwizard bukanlah salah satunya. [—KookV HP!AU]


Hal-Hal yang Harus Dilakukan oleh Jeon Jungkook di Tahun Kelima di Hogwarts:

1\. Kurang-kurangi membuat pemain Quidditch asrama lain masuk ke Hospital Wing karena kena pukul _bludger_ ( _ini bukan salahku sih sebetulnya, salah mereka sendiri kenapa tidak menghindar_ ).

2\. Mempertahankan Piala Quidditch untuk Slytherin ( _Hati-hati dengan Gryffindor. Jimin-hyung semakin cepat dalam mencari snitch_ ).

3\. Lulus ujian O.W.L dengan nilai minimal E untuk semua kelas ( _catatan #1: ingat, untuk menjadi Auror, nilai Ramuan, PTIH, Mantra, Transfigurasi, dan Herbologi harus Outstanding_ _atau Exceeds Expectations_ ) ( _catatan #2: minta Jimin-hyung untuk bantu memahami Ramalan, paksa Namjoon-hyung mengajari Astronomi, dan tanya Taehyung-hyung apakah dia bersedia membantu latihan—terutama dalam memberi makan kepiting-api dan mengidentifikasi knarl di antara kumpulan landak—untuk Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib_ ).

4\. Pelajari cara menggunakan alat komunikasi _muggle_ , karena alat komunikasi _muggle_ sepertinya lebih praktis untuk menghubungi Taehyung-hyung ( _...dan Jimin-hyung juga_ ) dibandingkan surat.

5\. Buat alat komunikasi dengan Taehyung-hyung ( _iya, hanya Taehyung-hyung saja, maaf Jimin-hyung_ ) menggunakan Mantra Protean.

6\. Menghindari prefek Slytherin ( _terutama Yoongi-hyung dan juga Krystal-noona_ ) saat keluar di atas jam malam. Filch sih tidak masalah. Prefek Slytherin jauh, jauh lebih intimidatif.

7\. Melengkapi koleksi kartu Cokelat Kodok edisi terbaru.

8\. Melihat langit malam di Menara Astronomi berdua dengan Taehyung-hyung.

9\. Mengunjungi Hogsmeade berdua dengan Taehyung-hyung ( _jangan lupa membelikan banyak Cokelat Kodok dan Permen Jeli Segala Rasa Bertie Bott's untuk Taehyung-hyung_ ).

10.

 **we enter a world (that's entirely our own)**

.

 _a fanfiction by archadians_

 _._

 _BTS belongs to Big Hit Entertainment. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. This is a work of fiction, and it is not intended to infringe any rights by and of the companies and/or individuals involved._

 _._

 _Warning_ _: Harry Potter!AU with lots of modifications. Whipped!Kook. Sweetheart!Tae. Karakterisasi sesuka hati. Self-indulgence at its best._

 _._

 _Happy reading, folks!_

.

.

.

.

.

Goresan pena terhenti.

Jeon Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

Adalah sebuah ritual bagi pemuda Slytherin satu itu untuk membuat daftar berisi sepuluh hal yang harus ia lakukan di Hogwarts selama setahun ke depan. Semacam target pencapaian. Karena dia memang tipikal yang berorientasi pada target. Pun ada kesenangan tersendiri untuk mencoret numerik di daftar ketika target sudah berhasil ia capai. Kesenangan bahwa— _ya, ia bisa melakukannya jika ia berusaha dengan maksimal dan memanfaatkan berbagai sumber daya yang ia punya_.

Biasanya mudah saja untuk melengkapi daftar tersebut. Tapi kali ini dia berhenti. Mengambil jeda yang biasanya tidak ada. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ditulis.

Alih-alih melanjutkan, yang dilakukannya sekarang justru melihat lanskap yang dilewati oleh Hogwarts Express. Pikiran menjalar memikirkan sesuatu yang harus dicantumkan. Apa yang harus dicapainya di tahun kelima.

"Jungkookie!"

Suara familier, diikuti derit pintu kompartemen yang dibuka.

Jungkook terkesiap. Refleks saja menutup jurnal kecil di tangan dan memasukkannya ke saku celana. Pemuda itu menarik dua sudut bibir—membentuk senyuman santai seolah sebelumnya tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa.

(Daftar yang hampir setengahnya membawa nama dia yang baru saja membuka pintu kompartemen? Hah? Apa itu? Jungkook tidak tahu.)

"Hey, Taehyung-hyung."

Taehyung nyengir sembari duduk di bangku yang berseberangan dengannya. Cengiran rektangular. Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak mencengkeram bagian kiri bajunya sendiri karena—demi jenggot Merlin—dia lemah dengan yang satu itu.

"Ada aku juga loh, Jungkook. Jangan lihat Taehyung melulu."

Jungkook menoleh, baru menyadari bahwa ada Jimin yang masuk ke kompartemen juga. Ia angkat bahu dan membalas sekenanya, "Habisnya bosan kalau lihat kau terus, Jimin-hyung."

"Si Kurang Ajar satu ini."

Satu cengengesan kurang ajar sengaja ia tampilkan. Memberikan empasis.

"Kau barusan sedang menulis sesuatu, Jungkook-ah?" Taehyung bertanya, pandangan terarah ke pena bulu yang masih ada di antara jari Jungkook.

Dengan cepat Jungkook mengalihkan perhatian dari Jimin karena 1.) Dia lupa menyembunyikan pena bulunya dan 2.) Sekarang Taehyung berbicara dengannya.

Jungkook memang selemah itu pada senior kelas enam tersebut.

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat-cepat; dengan tangan yang bergerak memasukkan pena ke saku celana, "hanya iseng saja. Hahaha."

Tawa memaksa. Jawaban tidak meyakinkan.

Berbohong sama sekali bukan masalah besar untuk Jungkook. Dia bisa melakukannya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Tapi berbohong pada Taehyung adalah hal yang sepenuhnya lain.

Taehyung mengerenyit, tetapi tidak membahas lebih lanjut, dan beralih menceritakan liburan musim panasnya ke penangkaran naga tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Jimin, yang duduk di samping Taehyung, menyipitkan mata sebelum tersenyum mencurigakan. Seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu yang Jungkook tidak ingin dia katakan. Atau melakukan sesuatu yang Jungkook tidak ingin dia lakukan. Yang manapun itu, sama sekali bukan pilihan.

Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan. Tetap awas di penglihatan periferal, kendati fokusnya tertuju pada cerita liburan musim panas Taehyung.

"—dan warnanya merah keemasan dengan sisik halus. Aku tidak bisa melihat terlalu dekat karena ayahku bilang berbahaya. Padahal kurasa naga adalah hewan yang salah dimengerti. Maksudku—mereka berbahaya, tetapi tidak berbahaya untuk setiap saat kan?"

"Mungkin? Aku tidak begitu banyak membaca soal naga, hyung."

"Dulu aku ingin punya naga sebagai hewan peliharaan, tapi tidak ada yang memperbolehkan." Taehyung menyilangkan dua tangan di depan dada, mencebik.

Jungkook kembali berusaha untuk tidak mencengkeram bagian kiri bajunya sendiri.

Pemuda Slytherin itu tertawa kecil, "Bukankah lebih baik jika mereka dibiarkan di penangkaran? Lagipula naga membutuhkan tempat yang luas dan yakin seratus persen Hogwarts akan melarangmu membawanya ke sekolah."

"Aku tahu Jungkookie~, tapi naga sebagai hewan peliharaan kan terdengar keren."

"Terdengar seperti bunuh diri, menurutku," Jimin berkomentar.

"Bagaimana kalau hewan lain? _Pygmy puff_? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu kalau kau mau, hyung."

Jimin mendengus, "Ganti _pygmy puff_ dengan _bowtruckle_. Kau tahu sendiri dia Taehyung Scamander ini mengidolakan siapa."

"Hei, aku juga suka _pygmy puff_ , tahu. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat _pygmy puff_ mirip denganmu. Kalian sama-sama bola bulu lucu. Ingat tidak waktu kau tidak sengaja mengubah rambutmu sendiri menjadi merah muda? Sangat _pygmy puff_."

"Jangan ingatkan aku dengan insiden itu." Keluh Jimin. "Dan jangan samakan aku dengan _pygmy puff_."

"Aku setuju dengan Taehyung-hyung."

"Kau akan _selalu_ setuju dengan Taehyung, Jungkook-ah," kata Jimin sembari memutar bola mata.

Merasa disindir, Jungkook menyeringai. Oh, dia tahu balasan yang tepat. "Aku yakin tidak hanya Taehyung dan aku yang berpikir kau mirip _pygmy puff_. Yoongi-hyung juga pasti akan sependapat."

Kali ini Jimin terbatuk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku—apa—kenapa membawa-bawa Yoongi-hyung?!"

Suara tawa Jungkook dan Taehyung menguar di dalam kompartemen.

(kadang Jungkook heran kenapa Taehyung bisa sangat perseptif pada Jimin dan Yoongi tetapi sama sekali tidak sadar padanya.)

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chim? Wajahmu memerah." Taehyung bertanya menggoda.

"Berisik!"

"Jangan khawatir, hyung. Prefek nanti akan patroli di kereta. Jadi kau bisa melihat Yoongi-hyung sesukamu."

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Jimin menggerundelkan serapah.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung kembali tertawa. Bibir membentuk rektangular distingtif. Cerah bunga matahari dan manis permen kapas. Jungkook tahu bahwa dia mungkin terdengar menjijikkan. Tapi peduli amat. Dia bisa melihat senyuman itu sepanjang hari dan tidak merasa bosan.

Jurnal kecil di saku celana untuk sementara terabaikan.

Tapi tidak masalah. Jungkook tahu apa yang akan dia tulis di daftar nomor 10.

.

.

.

.

.

10\. Menyatakan cinta pada Kim Taehyung.

* * *

Jeon Jungkook. Asrama ular. Tahun Kelima.

Darah murni dari keluarga penyihir Jeon. Kandidat terkuat kapten Quidditch Slytherin untuk tahun depan. _Beater_ andalan yang selalu akurat dalam mengarahkan _bludger_ pada lawan. Cemerlang dalam Mantra dan Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam (walaupun nilainya bobrok pada sejarah sihir—tapi, oh, well, siapa peduli dengan omong kosong satu itu?). Mudah untuk membuat orang lain terinfatuasi hanya dengan satu seringai arogan.

Dan saat ini sedang melemparkan tatapan tajam ke meja asrama singa.

Tepatnya pada pemuda berseragam hitam aksen kuning—Hufflepuff—di antara mayoritas merah. Hoseok. _Jung Hoseok_. Kapten Quidditch Hufflepuff. Yang sekarang sedang mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung dan menertawakan sesuatu entah-apa-itu.

"Wajahmu itu seperti akan menghancurkan sesuatu."

Suara rendah dan presensi yang duduk di sampingnya membuat Jungkook menoleh. Yoongi. Lengkap dengan wajah peduli tidak peduli dan lencana prefek terpasang di seragam.

" _Seseorang_. Bukan sesuatu."

"Taehyung tidak akan mengapresiasinya." Yoongi berkata datar, tangan meraih piala berisi jus labu. "Mereka berteman dan Hoseok tidak melihat Taehyung seperti _itu_. Ataupun sebaliknya. Jadi, berhenti memasang tampang seperti barusan sebelum kau menakut-nakuti bocah kelas satu."

" _Pfft_ —kalau mereka takut denganku, bagaimana mereka melanjutkan studi di Hogwarts? Hogwarts bukan taman bermain anak-anak. Banyak hal yang lebih menakutkan dan berbahaya. Cek saja Hutan Terlarang."

"Ada alasan kenapa nama tempatnya Hutan Terlarang."

"Poinku di sini tidak berubah."

Yoongi mendecak, mendesiskan " _Bocah_ " bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara denting sendok yang beradu dengan gelas dari arah meja guru. Tanda kepala sekolah akan memberi sambutan dan memulai proses seleksi asrama.

Dari sudut matanya, Jungkook melihat Hoseok kembali ke meja Hufflepuff. Meja yang seharusnya. Jungkook membuat catatan mental untuk mengalahkan tim Quidditch Hufflepuff dengan rentang skor lebih dari seribu.

Proses seleksi asrama berlangsung. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Hanya mendengar sepintas lalu (" _Lee Minhyung. Aku tahu asrama yang cocok untukmu, Gryffindor! — Yiyang. Brilian, dan kau punya rasa penasaran yang besar. Ravenclaw! — Lee Donghyuck—_ ") karena terlalu terfokus memperhatikan seseorang.

Bagaimana orang itu bertepuk tangan. Menyambut hangat wajah baru kelas satu di asramanya. Tertawa mendengar lelucon dari kakak kelas.

Sampai orang itu sadar bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan.

Baginya pada momen ini murid-murid lain di sekitar Taehyung menjadi latar hitam putih. Hanya Taehyung yang berwarna dan menjadi sentral.

Taehyung nyengir. Satu telapak tangannya ia arahkan sejajar dengan ujung bibir kanan. Bibir bergerak tanpa suara. Seolah tengah mengatakan sesuatu hanya untuk Jungkook. Atau mungkin memang demikian.

Jungkook mengerenyit; berusaha memahami transmisi bahasa dari gerak bibir.

 _Li. Hat. Ke. De. Pan._

Taehyung menunjuk bagian depan aula, tempat seleksi berlangsung, sebelum tersenyum lebar.

Jungkook yakin betul ada semburat merah di wajahnya. Entah karena ketahuan memperhatikan sedari tadi. Atau justru karena cara Taehyung menyampaikan pesan padanya. Mungkin keduanya.

 _Merlin_.

Satu geplakan di kepala membuat Jungkook kembali ke dunia.

"Hyung!" desisnya pada Yoongi.

"Berhenti berpacaran saat seleksi asrama berlangsung."

"Taehyung bukan pacarku," tepis Jungkook, kemudian menambahkan dengan suara lebih rendah, " _Belum._ "

"Oh?" Yoongi mengangkat alis, "Kau akan melakukan sesuatu soal itu?"

Jungkook tahu bahwa Slytherin tahun ketujuh di sebelahnya tengah bertanya: _kapan kau akan berhenti jadi pecundang dan meminta Taehyung untuk jadi pacarmu, hah?_

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak."

"Kalau sampai akhir tahun ajaran kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku akan melemparkanmu ke Cumi Raksasa, Jeon Jungkook."

Sebelum Jungkook bisa membalas, suara kepala sekolah kembali terdengar.

"Perhatian untuk semua." Kepala sekolah mereka, lelaki paruh baya bernama Shihyuk, berujar lantang. Menarik semua atensi ke arahnya. "Sekali lagi kami mengucapkan selamat datang untuk murid-murid kelas satu di Hogwarts. Ingat, Hutan Terlarang bukan wahana bermain kalian. Kau bisa menemukan apa yang tidak ingin kau temukan di sana. Ada konsekuensi untuk mereka yang melanggar, baik itu dari sekolah atau dari hal lain."

Suara rendah. Tidak bermain-main. Kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih cerah di detik berikutnya.

"Kemudian, pengumuman besar untuk tahun ini—"

Dua orang wajah asing dari deretan meja guru berdiri dari tempat mereka duduk. Dari awal Jungkook masuk ke Aula Besar, ia menyadari dua wajah asing tersebut. Guru baru? _Bukan_ , guru-guru mereka yang lain ada di sana. Kementerian? _Mungkin_. Atau apapun yang akan berhubungan dengan pengumuman dari kepala sekolah mereka.

"Turnamen Triwizard, kompetisi sihir antara tiga sekolah besar, akan kembali diadakan dengan Hogwarts sebagai tuan rumah." Terdengar dengung pembicaraan di antara murid-murid. Jungkook mengerenyit ke arah Yoongi, yang menggeleng ke arahnya. Tidak tahu tentang hal ini.

Sejauh yang Jungkook tahu, Turnamen Triwizard telah diberhentikan karena berbahaya. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba diadakan kembali?

"Hogwarts. Durmstrang. Beauxbatons." Prof. Shihyuk melanjutkan, membuat percakapan-percakapan berhenti. "Setiap sekolah masing-masing akan memiliki satu representatif. Tiap representatif harus melewati tiga tugas. Yang tidak hanya sulit, tetapi juga bisa dibilang berbahaya."

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung—mendapati bahwa pemuda satu itu tengah memusatkan perhatian pada kepala sekolah mereka.

Ia tidak bisa tidak mengerenyit.

Gagasan Taehyung mengikuti kompetisi berbahaya macam Turnamen Triwizard sama sekali bukanlah hal yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Turnamen ini memang sempat diberhentikan karena tingkat bahayanya. Oleh karena itu, untuk Turnamen Triwizard yang akan diadakan tahun ini, terdapat peraturan di mana setiap murid yang berminat untuk mendaftar harus berusia minimal 17 tahun. Selain itu, turnamen akan mendapatkan pengawasan ketat dari Kementerian." Shihyuk menunjuk sepintas lalu dua laki-laki asing di deret meja guru. "Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin, Kepala dan Wakil Kepala Departemen Olahraga dan Permainan Sihir, secara pribadi akan mengawasi jalannya turnamen."

Jeda sejenak.

"Turnamen Triwizard adalah kompetisi yang menguji kemampuan sihir, inteligensi, dan keberanian. Kompetisi ini memiliki elemen-elemen yang bisa jadi berbahaya. Tapi kalian akan mendapatkan kehormatan dan kejayaan, serta hadiah yang besar jika memenangkannya. Saranku—pilih dengan bijak apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Selamat malam."

Prof. Shihyuk turun dari podium dan dengung pembicaraan kembali memenuhi Aula Besar.

"Jadi—Triwizard... akan diadakan kembali." Jungkook berujar lamat-lamat. Setelah membutuhkan beberapa detik penuh untuk memproses informasi yang baru saja didapat.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun dihentikan," tambah Yoongi.

"Kau berminat ikut, hyung?"

Yoongi mendecak. "Buat apa. Tidak ada waktu."

"Bagaimana jika..."

Jungkook berhenti. Ragu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana jika Taehyung ikut?"

Satu anggukkan.

"Anak-anak singa dan kenekatan mereka." Gerutu Yoongi, meminum jus labu dari piala, sebelum meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. "Bisa saja dia mendaftar. Tapi kalaupun Taehyung mendaftar, bukan berarti dia akan langsung menjadi representatif Hogwarts. Dan, jika Taehyung terpilih... sebaiknya kau membantunya untuk bertahan."

Hela napas panjang. "Jika Taehyung terpilih, apa tidak ada opsi untuk menggantikannya?"

"Kau pikir kau lebih memiliki kemampuan dari Taehyung?"

"Kemampuanku lumayan di mantra dan PTIH. Tapi aku tidak sedang bicara soal kemampuan, hyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin Taehyung terpilih dalam turnamen."

"Jungkook. Kau tidak bisa melarang seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu."

Pandangan kembali terarah pada orang yang dibicarakan, tengah mengunyah _treacle tart_ tanpa tahu bahwa ia sedang menciptakan badai dalam kognisi orang lain. Jungkook tidak mau mengakui, tapi Yoongi benar. Seseorang tidak bisa melarang orang lain dari kemauan bebas mereka.

Pemuda itu mengerang frustrasi. "Aku tahu, hyung. Aku tahu."

Jungkook tahu, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa menerima.

* * *

"Hey, Jungkookie!"

Satu tepukan di bahu. Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Kim Taehyung dengan senyuman lebar di wajah.

"Kau duluan, hyung," kata Jungkook pada Yoongi yang baru saja keluar bersamanya dari Aula Besar. Yoongi mengangkat bahu sebelum melanjutkan berjalan ke arah anak-anak kelas satu Slytherin untuk mengarahkan mereka.

"Tidak langsung ke asramamu dengan yang lain, hyung?" tanya Jungkook sembari berjalan bersisian dengan Taehyung.

"Aku ingin ngobrol dengamu dulu, tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu!" Jungkook menjawab cepat, salah tingkah, tetapi ia mendapatkan suara tawa sebagai balasan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Jungkookie~"

" _Hyung_."

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagaimana menurutku?"

"Turnamen Triwizard, Jungkookie. _Duh_."

"Entahlah. Aneh. Turnamen itu sudah lama diberhentikan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja diadakan kembali. Tapi aku tidak peduli, sih. Lagipula aku tidak bisa ikut."

Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook. "Ah, kadang aku lupa kalau kau masih enam belas tahun sekarang."

"Hyung, kau bicara seolah-olah kau bertahun-tahun lebih tua dariku."

Taehyung menarik tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook. "Aku memang lebih tua."

"Satu tahun."

"Tetap lebih tua."

"Tsk, suka-sukamu saja hyung." Decak Jungkook.

Langkah berhenti. Mereka tiba di persimpangan koridor. Slytherin di area bawah tanah, sementara Gryffindor di lantai tujuh.

"Hyung, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Taehyung mengangguk antusias. "Tanyakan apa saja Jungkookie!"

Tangan-tangan tidak terlihat membetot perut Jungkook. Ia menelan ludah. "Kau berminat untuk ikut? Turnamen Triwizard, maksudku."

Lawan bicaranya menggeleng, "Tidak, sesuatu yang membutuhkan kemampuan atletik bukan keahlianku. Triwizard sepertinya akan membutuhkan banyak kemampuan atletik."

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata. Sekali. Dua kali. Sebelum tangan-tangan yang membetot perutnya lenyap.

"Begitukah? Tapi tadi kau..."

"Tapi tadi aku apa?"

"Um, terlihat antusias? Dengan pengumuman Triwizard?"

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya bingung, dua detik penuh, sebelum wajahnya tampak mengekspresikan bahwa ia mengerti apa yang Jungkook maksud.

"Beauxbatons! Sepupuku, Kim Seokjin sekolah di sana. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Jika Beauxbatons ke sini, kemungkinan besar sepupuku juga hehe."

"...Oh."

 _Oh_. Karena Jungkook tidak mungkin menunjukkan selebrasi di depan Taehyung.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Seokjin-hyung. Dia itu cerewet, suka mengomel. Tapi hyung sangat baik dan sering membuatkanku _treacle tart_."

"Oke. Kau bisa mengenalkannya padaku."

"Seokjin-hyung juga sangat atraktif. Dia setengah _veela_. Tapi kau tidak boleh naksir padanya, Jungkookie."

" _Pfft_ , tidak akan."

Tawa kecil dari Taehyung, "Aku akan kembali ke asrama. Malam, Jungkookie~"

"Malam, hyung."

"Dan, oh, Jungkook?"

Taehyung yang mengambil langkah mendekat, dan menginvasi ruang privasi. Mata Jungkook melebar, sedikit terkejut dengan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Hingga ia bisa menghirup aroma jeruk dari surai halus Taehyung.

Tangan Taehyung meraih tangannya. Memberikan kotak kecil. Tetapi itu bukan pusat perhatian Jungkook sekarang karena bibir Taehyung mengecup pipi kirinya sebelum berbisik di telinga.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jungkookie."

Pemuda Gryffindor itu berlari ke arah koridor kanan menuju asramanya di menara, membiarkan Jungkook yang _masih_ terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

* * *

"Mingyu."

"Hm."

"Misalnya— _misalnya saja_ —orang yang kau taksir memberikanmu hadiah ulang tahun dan kecupan selaman malam. Apa artinya?"

"Artinya kau sedang berkhayal."

"Brengsek."

"Hahaha. Bercanda. Berhenti melempariku dengan bantal."

"..."

"Jadi Kim Taehyung menciummu?"

"Aku bilang misalnya. _Misalnya saja_."

"Artinya selamat—selama ini kau tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Lalu bagaimana jika misalnya— _misalnya saja_ —orang yang kau taksir tipe yang ramah pada semua orang? Dan bagaimana jika misalnya itu hanya tanda bahwa dia menganggapmu teman?"

"Apa Kim Taehyung seseorang yang akan mencium orang lain sesukanya?"

"Tidak. Aku yakin tidak. Tapi aku bilang ini misalnya. _Misalnya saja_."

"Kau yang menjawab sendiri kalau orang yang kau taksir tidak akan mencium orang lain sesukanya."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kau bisa menganggap dirimu spesial. Sudah, cepat jadikan dengannya dan berhenti menganggu orang lain yang ingin tidur. Oh ya, Yoongi-hyung menaruh sesuatu di bawah ranjangmu. Hadiah ulang tahun. Aku selalu heran bagaimana orang yang kelihatan tidak peduli apapun bisa memberikanmu hadiah setiap tahun."

"Yoongi-hyung peduli pada banyak hal. Dan apapun hadiah dari Yoongi-hyung pasti akan jauh lebih baik dari kau dan Yugyeom yang main lempar kue ke mukaku."

"Melempar kue ke muka adalah tanda persahabatan."

"Omong kosong. Tidur sana."

Kekehan Mingyu terdengar sebelum ruangan kembali senyap. Suara yang terdengar hanya dengkur Yugyeom dan suara air yang mengetuk jendela pelan. Lentera perak yang berpendar menjadi satu-satunya radas penerangan.

Di atas ranjangnya kini terdapat sepasang sarung tangan Quidditch baru, pemberian Yoongi. Satu buku tebal mengenai Quidditch dari Namjoon. Dua kotak Permen Jeli Segala Rasa Bertie Bott's dari Jimin. Dan Taehyung—

Taehyung memberikannya hadiah yang aneh. Sebentuk benda persegi panjang warna hitam dengan beberapa tombol. Hampir mirip seperti telepon genggam _muggle_ , hanya saja lebih ramping dan lebih ringan. Dilengkapi juga oleh kabel dengan ujung aneh.

Apakah kabel itu berfungsi sebagai kalung? Lalu benda persegi panjang hitam adalah bandul? Mungkin ia harus bertanya bagaimana cara memakainya besok.

Apapun itu, yang jelas adalah pemberian Kim Taehyung. Jungkook tentu saja akan menerima dengan senang hati dan tanpa komplain.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Yak, fic pertama di sini. Sebenernya cuma katarsis aja. Jadi nggak tahu kapan akan lanjut HAHAHA.

Trivia

\- Jungkook – Slytherin (tahun kelima). Taehyung – Gryffindor (tahun keenam). Jimin – Gryffindor (tahun keenam). Yoongi – Slytherin (tahun ketujuh). Hoseok – Hufflepuff (tahun ketujuh). Namjoon – Ravenclaw (tahun ketujuh). Seokjin – Beauxbatons (tahun ketujuh). Iya, cuma Seokjin aja yang tidak di Hogwarts. Akan ada alasannya kok di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

\- Jungkook beater. Hoseok chaser. Jimin seeker.

\- Yoongi dan Namjoon prefek.

\- 1 September tahun ajaran baru Hogwarts dimulai & tanggal ulang tahun Jungkook. Bless this.

\- Jungkook, Mingyu, & Yugyeom sekamar. Anak 97 yang lain berbeda asrama.

\- Hadiah yang Taehyung kasih ke Jungkook? Yep, iPod Nano. Tapi karena Jungkook darah murni, jadi dia katrok soal barang-barang muggle.

\- Fic ini mainly akan kookv dan yoonminamjin rectangle love (?).

.

.

.

.

.

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini._

 _Comments will be loved 3_


End file.
